The present disclosure relates generally to mapping systems and, more particularly, to a mapping system including a thin client.
Map data is used in a wide variety of applications, including military applications, cartography, remote sending, land surveying, public utility management, natural resource management, geography, urban planning, emergency management, navigation, and localized searched engines. Different applications may require that the map data may be displayed in a format that is tailored for the particular application, and the interactions between the user and the map data may also vary based on the application. There are large variations of mapping requirements between different applications. Various map engines may be developed for displaying of map data for differing mapping applications. However, adding, replacing, and updating a map engine in a mapping system may be difficult and cost-prohibitive, as relatively complex, map engine-specific code may be required on the client side for each map engine.